


Of Selcas

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is bored and proposes that Yunho and him do something to rile up the YunJae shippers in the fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Selcas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This simply came out of nowhere. One minute I was trying to read for class, and the next thing I know I have my YunJae muse hammering at me. Well, who am I to deny them? I hope you guys like it! Sorry for any mistakes in advance.

Yunho let himself into his house after a long hard day of work to see his boyfriend of many years sitting on the couch, pouting at him disconsolately.

“What’s wrong Jaejoong?”

“I’m bored,” the gorgeous man replied. “Even fans on twitter are pretty silent these days. I miss watching them go crazy over photoshopped YunJae pictures. Have you seen some of those? They’re pretty fantastic. Heck, I couldn’t believe that some of them weren’t real, and I’m IN the actual picture!”

Yunho laughed fondly to see Jaejoong so animated and speaking nineteen to the dozen. His runaway mouth with its broken filter was one of the many things he loved about his precious other half. Granted it had also nearly gotten them into trouble several times, but it was a part of Jaejoong that he cherished all the same.

“Earth to Yunho! Are you even listening to me??”

“Sorry, Jae. What did you say?”

“Of course you’re lost in your own world,” huffed Jaejoong. “Anyway, the point I was trying to make before you got lost in lala land was that I think we should release an actual selca together.”

“W-WHAT??”

“Oh calm down Yunho, I don’t mean release an official selca. I want to take a selca with you and then release it to the fans as another photoshopped picture, and watch them go crazy!” Jaejoong rubbed his hands with glee at the thought.

“But Jae..isn’t that a bit reckless? What if they realize that it isn’t photoshopped?”

“I have a solution for that. Let’s watermark it like a photoshopper. They won’t even think to check if it’s real then.”

Yunho still had his doubts about the wisdom of going through with Jaejoong’s plan, but agreed to it regardless.

The selca was taken after much posing and posturing and hunting for the ‘right’ kind of light by Jaejoong.

“There! Now let me watermark it…what do you think we should call our mystery photoshopper?”

“Uhm…Ichigo…Princess?”

Jaejoong stared at Yunho in exasperation. “ICHIGO PRINCESS? Is that what you could come up with???”

Yunho sulked as Jaejoong continued to shake his head over his boyfriend’s inability to come up with a passably decent name. “I have a better name in mind. What about TaeRo?”

“TaeRo? But that name doesn’t have anything to do with us or our band.”

“Of course it does! Tae for your Taepoong, Ro for my Hiro. It’ll still be a combination of us, except with our dogs’ names instead of our own. It’ll be fun, no one will know”

Yunho could only smile bemusedly as the whirlwind that was Jaejoong swept around him, modifying the picture and adding the words “TaeRo” to the bottom. “Okay, it’s done. Now let’s share it online.”

“How are you going to do that? Won’t the fans know it’s real if you share it?”

“Yunho, I have more than one twitter account you know. How do you think I keep track of all your activities when you’re in Japan with that snarky brat of ours?” Jaejoong laughed as he leaned forward to kiss Yunho’s pout away. “Okay, I’m tweeting it…..NOW”

The two of them leaned forward over Jaejoong’s phone and watched the tweets come flowing in as the fans realized a new YunJae ‘picture was out. They laughed as they watched everyone become more and more excited about the photoshop skills of this new mysterious photoshopper named ‘TaeRo.’

“Well, you were right,” grinned Yunho. “This was a great idea.”

“I told you so,” sniffed Jaejoong. “All my ideas are great ones.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as that, Boo,” said Yunho with a smile. “Anyway, what do you want to do now?”

“Let’s take another selca.”

“Another one? Already?”

“Yes, and this time it’ll be a NAKED YunJae selca.”

“JAEJOONG, NO.”


End file.
